


Unexpected Developments

by Ilentari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Gen, Sentient Voltron Lions, Voltron Lions as Actual Lions, not canon compliant after season 2?, not really canon compliant at all tbh, theres cuddling and stuff it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilentari/pseuds/Ilentari
Summary: Really Shiro had never expected this. Not that being abducted by aliens only to escape and be declared leader of the defenders of the universe was by any means normal...but this was just...totally unexpected. Staring into the face of a large black lion, Shiro tried to tell himself that this really shouldn't be the strangest thing to have happened to him.





	Unexpected Developments

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the boys woohoo. Again, haven't seen past season 2 so this was written when Shiro was the black paladin. Found it while sorting through some notes on my phone and am posting it as a oneshot bc I doubt it'll ever get finished so. Here we are I guess.

Really Shiro had never expected this. Not that being abducted by aliens only to escape and be declared leader of the defenders of the universe was by any means _normal_...but this was just...totally unexpected. Staring into the face of a large black lion, Shiro tried to tell himself that this really shouldn't be the strangest thing to have happened to him.

What the hell was going on?

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, a strangled wheeze escaping him instead as he slowly shifted away from the lion laying next to him. The lion—completely black and far larger than any earth lion Shiro had ever seen—rumbled inquisitively, head lifting from the bed and cocking to the side as it watched Shiro subtly try to slide off the bed. Shiro froze upon meeting its piercing gaze, breath catching in his throat and brows furrowing as a familiar sensation filled him.

"Black?" The question came out as a whisper, the answer already known as his lion's easily recognizable presence flooded him. His lion's mind brushed against his own, soothing him and relaxing his posture. Shiro sank back down on the bed and blinked, mind whirling in confusion. "Wha—how—what is going on? How are you here? What...?" He trailed off at a loss for words, staring at his lion in a daze.

Black snorted, letting out a chuffing noise that sounded similar to a laugh. The lion's consciousness once more slotting neatly into Shiro's own. Reassurance thrummed over their bond, a vague picture of his fight with Zarkon on that psychic plane forming in Shiro's head. "Oh. We strengthened our bond...and that allows you to uh, take a corporeal form?" Shiro questioned. A feeling of affirmation filled his mind. He sat up once more and rubbed his eyes. "This is, I had no idea this could happen. What now?"

Black huffed and laid their head on their paws, eyes closing. "I'm over thinking it too much?" Shiro guessed as he breathed out a laugh. He glanced over for the time and sighed before rolling off the bed, running a hand through his hair as he made his way to the door.

A grumble from his lion made him pause and Shiro glanced over his shoulder at Black who was approaching him. He gaped for a moment, the lion standing eye level to him catching him off guard. "You're a lot larger than I first thought." A question formed over the bond and Shiro waved a hand. "I'm going to, I don't know, train or something. I need to occupy my mind after this uh, development."

A tug on the back of his shirt prevented him from moving and Shiro groaned, trying to extract the cloth from his lion's teeth. "Yes I know it's late, but I won't be able to get back to sleep after this and I might as well do something productive." Black growled, stepping around Shiro and blocking him off from the door. "Really? Come on," Shiro begged. Black simply growled again, shaking their mane and nudging Shiro back towards the bed.

"...You aren't going to give this up are you?" A much more insistent head butt answered him and caused him to stumble a few steps. "Alright, you win." Shiro collapsed on his bed, preparing himself for a long night. A heavy weight landed on him and Shiro grunted, squirming until he was only half squished by his lion. "Damn you're heavy." Hot breath hit his neck as Black snorted, curling around their paladin and settling in.

Shiro tangled his real hand in the lion's mane, absent-mindedly combing through it as he waited for either sleep or morning to come to him. His patience lasted for a good hour (which honestly Shiro thought he deserved a medal for) before he tried to wiggle out from underneath Black once more. The lion rumbled lowly, one large paw landing on Shiro's chest. "No." Shiro pushed the paw off of him, rolling over until there was some distance between him and his lion. "It is way too hot right now."

A thrum of annoyance hit their bond and Shiro rolled his eyes. "I have slept fine on my own for years, I don't need you to plaster yourself all over me." He shot a flat look at Black, the lion simply shifting over until Shiro was crowded against the wall. "This is so unnecessary," Shiro mumbled through a mouthful of fur. He chose however, to settle down, knowing through their connection that Black wouldn't give up until they were satisfied with the situation. "Don't expect this to happen again," he warned as he let his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope some of y'all still into this kind of shit. Holla at ya


End file.
